marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
Toad
Toad is the name of both a specific character and a species in the Mario & Luigi series. The Toads are the dominant population of the Mushroom Kingdom and can usually be found residing in areas such as Toad Town. Toads appear as small humanoid like characters with mushroom characteristics as well. They come in a variety of different colors as well as seen mainly by the color of their caps. Toad himself is the loyal attendant of Princess Peach and often plays a key role as a supporting character who assists the Mario bros. in the games. History ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Toad is playable in the beginning of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. He goes into Mario's house looking for him, only to find Mario in the shower. After running out of the shower in total embarrassment, Toad attempts to run out of Mario's house, only to run into wardrobe and then fall unconscious. Mario soon discovers the unconscious Toad and attempts to help Toad gain his consciousness back by jumping on top of his head. After Toad struggles to reveal about the details of what happened to Princess Peach, Mario heads off to Peach's castle (along with Luigi), thus starting their adventure. Toad can later be seen bidding Mario (and Luigi later on) farewell along with Toadsworth as Mario goes on Bowser's Koopa Cruiser. Other Toads act as minor background characters within Princess Peach's Castle, and they often give Mario a few items if he speaks with them. ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' In Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, the Shroobs attacked the many worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom and at the same time, they abducted many Toads in order to get their Vim (the life force of the Toads). The vim was used as an energy supply for the Shroobs. In the present day Mushroom King, Toads ran the shops within Peach's Castle. Toad himself was the accomplice of Professor E. Gadd, as he can be seen along side him for most of the game as the professor studied the cobalt stars. Toad's job on the other hand was to guard the unconscious Jr. Shroob that Luigi had refused to look after in the beginning of the game, so that it would not escape from its glass container. He also appeared in the scene prior to the final battle between the Mario Bros. and the transformation of Bowser. He is seen rushing Peach (both present and past), Toadsworth (both present and past) out of the room before Bowser becomes stronger from his consumption of the shroob mushroom and transformation. ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' In the beginning of the Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, many of the Toads were affected by a disease called the Blorbs which caused them to inflate to many times their original size. This sickness also caused them to roll around uncomfortably and they were soon placed in the Toad Hospital. Mario and Luigi later find a cure to help restore the Toads back to their original forms. Several Toads are also seen inside Bowser's body where they have been swallowed along with Mario and Luigi. A secret location, Toad Square is the area where most of the Toads reside in Bowser's body and this area mainly serves to help Mario and Luigi on their quest. Shops are also ran in this area and Toadbert himself runs a help booth in this area. Personality Toad as a character can be seen as extremely loyal. This is seen mainly in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where he runs off to the Mario Bros. to tell them of what had happened to the princess (unlike many other Toads who fled from the castle to save themselves due to their fears). Also seen in the same game is his impatient nature which is shown twice with the first being when Toad had immediately ran past Luigi when the plumber told him that Mario was inside their house. The second time was seen when Toad runs right into the shower room in Mario and Luigi's house when he heard Mario's humming, unaware that Mario was actually taking a shower. However these traits could be applied to his loyalty to Peach as he had attempted to find Mario as soon as possible in order to help Princess. Like many other characters, Toad seems to have less respect for Luigi than Mario as seen in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time where he asks the plumber to stay behind while Mario goes on the adventure (though he did accept the fact that Luigi was capable when he saw Luigi's higher jumps). Toad is also shown to be rather protective as he played a body guard like role for Professor E. Gadd as well as for the entire of Princess Peach's Castle by guarding the unconscious Junior Shrooboid throughout the entire plot of Partners in Time. The Toad species in general are shown to be rather cowardly though they are shown to be extremely kind as seen by their help to Mario and Luigi in the games. They are generally happy to give any type of help and advise to the Bros. whenever they are spoken to. However, they appear to be frightened by the sight of Bowser. Trivia *As Toad was playable after the intro of Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga (the first game in the Mario & Luigi series), he is in fact the very first playable character in the series. *Only four named toads appear in the series: Dr. Toadley, Toadbert, Toadiko, and Toadsworth. Category:Playable Characters Category:Toads Category:Characters